A SIDEKICK LUST
by the damned2
Summary: Angel and Buffy get back together. Spike and Cordelia share the pain. So what do they do to make it better? Set up their own dating club where they find each other dates for the weekend. This leads them to each other. But when Angel realizes he chose the
1. Prologue part one

Disclaimer: If I actually owned anything belonging to BTVS or Angel, it would not be cancelled right now! So basically I don't own anything!

AN: Well if you can't tell this is my first fic and I'd appreciate any feedback positive of negative. Also there are many fics out there in this category, many more that I have not read or accessed. If this fic resembles another fic too closely, please tell me _politely. _I'm not trying to rip other people off and if it looks like plagiarism, it just means there's another genius out there (lol) who I haven't heard of yet.

Well if you can't tell this is my first fic and I'd appreciate any feedback positive of negative. Also there are many fics out there in this category, many more that I . If this fic resembles another fic too closely, please tell me I'm not trying to rip other people off and if it looks like plagiarism, it just means there's another genius out there (lol) who I haven't heard of yet.

AN2: Also I'd like to point out this fic is AU (alternative universe).

Well that's about it!

A Side kick Lust.

Cordelia lay all dishevelled on her bed, her head buried in her pillow and her blanket on top covering all of her, with a steady stream of tears flowing down her face leaving wet marks and mascara stains where she'd dig her head further in to hide.

Meanwhile, Dennis her ghost roommate kept bringing his distressed friend different things he thought would cheer her up without success. The entire room was covered in magazines, bowls of ice cream and other assorted junk food, favourite pictures and newly bought clothes that never failed to bring a smile to the original 'Queen C's' face brought in by Dennis. Except this time, everything did fail. The sobbing of his best friend was driving Dennis to frustration. Frustrated he couldn't properly soothe her with touch, or talk to her, or beat up the cause of her sadness. Instead he could watch invisibly hoping to bring something that would finally cheer his princess up.

'It's all my stupid fault this happened to me!' Cordelia thought to herself angrily. "They're soul-mates. Bloody stinking heroic soul mates. And what am I? I'm the Bitch who never did anything but complain.' She felt like screaming and all she could do was cry and the more she cried the angrier she got and the more she wanted to scream. 'Stop it Cordelia! You have no need to cry! You should be happy.' she mentally berated herself. 'After all he's going to be happy, and that's what you want.'

It had been two days since they got word of Buffy "the Vampire slayer's" return to the living. One and a half since Angel had gone back to Sunnydale to see his beloved slayer.

'Too comfort her!' Cordelia's thoughts surfaced, 'Yet who's here to comfort me?' she immediately felt guilty both for not being happy Buffy was back and remembering all Dennis had been trying to do for her in vain.

'See I don't even deserve people being good to me, because I just forget them! Like Xander, even he couldn't stand dating me for long.' Cordelia couldn't help making herself feel worse and worse. It was like she couldn't stop digging a bigger hole for herself to lie in, and now she had come to the stage of self-hatred and guilt.

"But she just had to come back that night!" Cordelia screamed, shooting up and throwing off the blankets, surprising both herself and Dennis. This had been the first time she had spoken in what seemed a long time. She had unplugged the phone and hadn't been to the office in one and a half days

'Since angel left'

to avoid speaking and now for it to just come out in a scream of fury, well neither were ready for that. However once Cordelia Chase gets going, it's hard to get her to stop. "You know, she had her chance right? She gave him up. She wanted the NORMAL LIFE! She already bought her dish with a whole side order of bitching and whining. I mean DAMMIT SHE RUBBED WHAT'S HIS FACE IN ANGEL'S FACE! And me. I go through mind breaking headache and torture for him, I risk my but for him without the aid of supernatural strength and obligation. I listen patiently while he talks about all his problems and stories of the past without judgement... HECK I WARM HIM FREAKING BLOOD AND SHE...WELL SHE CAN'T STAND OR ACCEPT THAT HE'S A BLOODY VAMP!"

Cordelia's mind couldn't resist adding a 'No pun attended to her rant' she ignored it and continued,

BUT DOES THAT MATTER? NO!" She trailed off for a second and then added more softly, "No it doesn't, Cause they're soul mates and I'm just an idiot."

>BACK AT THE HYPERIONHOTEL

Fred had been pacing around her room in nerves. She had still yet to get accustomed to her new life. Everything was just so strange to her. Mind you that tended to happen when one had just come back from hiding all alone in a cave, in a hell dimension she'd been "living at for five years where humans were cattle with chokers around their necks that could cause their heads' to explode.

Yet for once, in the short while she'd been at the hotel, the new lifestyle was not what had her shook up. This time it was the welfare of her one and only girl friend, Cordelia Chase. She had been nice to Fred since day one, always seeking her out and encouraging her to come out and talk to everyone. Always engaging the young physicist in conversation and not being deterred by Fred's strangeness.

"Heck she even tried to brush my hair for me once!" Fred laughed at the memory and then cringed when she thought about how desperately she had needed that brush.

In return Fred became concerned and loyal to Cordy, it had been a couple of days now since Cordy had come to the office, she wasn't answering the phone either. Fred knew this cause she would sneak down and hear Charles and Wesley whisper their concerns about their one and only "vision girl."

"Hmm, this can't be good for her." Fred talked to the small plant she had got as a gift from Angel. She looked at the plant as if listening and then nodded her head in agreement. "Your right, we should go get her, but she needs time. It's pretty obvious what's wrong even if Cordy jokes and pretends to be disgusted when I bring it up. Her and Angel belong together, they're champions, even if Angel doesn't see it yet. I mean of course I've never met Buffy his so-called star crossed lover, but she doesn't seem overly great from what I do hear. Mind you that all comes from Cordy...Poor Cordelia." Fred sympathised in her Texas accent. "Well I'll make sure she knows she has a friend. I'll go downstairs right now and get someone to take me to her apartment." Fred took a step to the threshold of her room and then suddenly turned back. "If only I could leave my room!" She plonked down on her bed with a sigh but not yet defeat.

'I'm still coming Cordelia!' she thought with determination, 'It just may take awhile.'

>BACK AT CORDELIA'S APARTMENT

Cordelia had reached the point where she had enough of crying and misery. She was ready to stop her mopping and get out and face the world head on. After all she was Cordelia Chase! And no "Cry-Buffy" was going to get her down. Who needed a vampire with a soul anyways?

"I mean really, the whole broody thing! Pfft...so back with James Dean. Plus look at all the hotties in LA just waiting for me! Angel would totally have cramped my style! So ready or not here I come!" she then got a glance at herself in a mirror.

"Ick, after a shower! I mean bags have never and so will not be IN!"

Dennis smiled to himself as much as he could glumly. Yes it seemed like Cordelia was getting better, but her knew that as soon as the water hit her, her tears would come back. It may be easy to forget for awhile, but it was never easy to mend a broken heart. He brought his friend a towel and placed it by her robe. As if on cue, he heard the crying start anew. One way or another he would never let anyone make Cordelia this miserable ever again. In pained silence he listened to Cordy's heart crumble more and more.

Ending note: Well that's the prologue Part 1 all done. Next up our favourite bleach blond vamp Spike and Sunnydale! Hope you liked it. Please R&R. Seriously! I NEED IT! Look forward to more angst, this just wasn't enough for me! ;)

GO REVIEW!


	2. Prologue part two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Unfortunately! Because if I did I'd answer everyone's question of WHAT WAS WITH THE CORDY AND CONNOR!

But seriously, it all belongs to Joss and a long line up of others-a line up which I am not a part of!

**Summary:** Buffy and Angel reunite. Cordelia and Spike share the pain. So what do they do? They set up a dating club where they find each other dates for the weekends. This eventually leads them to each other. But what happens when Angel realizes he may have chosen the wrong girl?

**AN:** Ya I don't think I actually have one. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Remember this is AU.

Spike growled into his bottle of whiskey. He was relishing in the feel and smell of the gloomy, cold, dank basement. It perfectly matched the way he was feeling right now. "And it's all that pet's fault..." he trailed off, he was not going to go down that road of feelings. He refused to get all emotional. He wouldn't do it. It wasn't a "Spike thing" to do, and lets face it, he had a reputation to with-hold.

'Bloody chip or not.' he thought.

Then he felt that pang again. Worse than a million stakes pounding into him.

'Atleast then I'd be dust and not have to worry about any of this bullocks.' yelled his mind. He felt a loose tear escape and cursed himself. Emotion may not have been for Spike, but for the poet William, he used to be that still lurked somewhere in his psyche, (albeit faintly,) the opposite couldn't be more true.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be!" He slurred into his bottle. Clumsily he lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. "I wasn't supposed to go and fall for the slayer. I didn't go and fall for the slayer-I don't even like slayers! I'm William the freaking Bloody! I kill slayers! Kill them dead...very dead." he rambled on in his drunken fashion until he finally said, "I loved Dru!" Pause.

His sentiments were followed up by two pangs this time.

One for Drusilla his sire who'd scorned him and one for the Slayer he couldn't have.

"It's always that stupid ponce!" Spike said to himself calmly as he took another drag of his cigarette and watched the embers flare.

'Kind of like my dead heart, burning to eventual nothing.' Spike winced at his thoughts. "Why did I have to be a poet?" he asked aloud, looking up at the ceiling. "It sure doesn't help a bloody thing, especially when you're trying to be tough!"

"Too bad I can't blame that on Peaches. Ah what the hell, that's his bloody fault too. If he didn't have to go and sire a lunatic who had a thing for sentimental ninnies, ('not that I was a ninny but the ponce was' he thought between his sentence) I'd never have to be sired by a lunatic and I'd be in a nice grave right now nearly fully decomposed."

He looked thoughtfully at the bottle of alcohol before him and whispered, "And not thinking about her. Buffy! What have you done to me!"

He scowled as he went for a swig and found it completely empty. How long had he been there mopping anyways? Well however long, it wasn't nearly long enough. Spike hated himself right now beyond any hate he'd ever had. He didn't even hate his grandsire as much as he hated himself at this moment. Sulking over the slayer? 'Did you really think she'd like you?' his mind asked him. 'She's been all about Angelus from the start.' Spike snarled his canines protruding from his peeled back lips. "ANGELUS!" he all but screamed. "It's always Angelus, even with Dru, it was always about her stupid sire. Bloody ponce. What kind of idiot lets gypsies curse him with a soul anyway?"

'Why did I have to go and check on her?' he thought in misery.

It was then he'd seen her with him. With the thorn in Spike's side for over one hundred years now. He had gone to check up on Buffy. To make sure she was alright. The others had been so happy to see her back and he was too but while the others didn't notice a thing, he realized the difference in her.

'Too bad she couldn't see the difference in me.' he though angrily. Mad at himself, mad at the slayer, mad at the world.

He had come down to make sure everything was still good with her. He knew they had called "Angel" and he would be hurrying down to meet his precious slayer. He also knew it would probably break both of their weak hearts. Angel he didn't care, but Buffy. 'Why me?' he thought. 'Some big bad I turned out to be. I even do baby-sitting now!' he thought about his little niblet Dawn and the flaming idiot Xander. He put on a little humourless smile.

'Too bad her heart wasn't broken, at least then I could have been the shoulder to cry on.'

When Spike had finally reached Buffy he stopped in the shadows. She saw him with his grandsire in a strong embrace.

He nearly felt himself go to pieces when he saw that she was crying tears of happiness instead of pain. He could hear some of there conversation and it made him sick.

'So they're getting back together? Fine what do I care' he had thought and huffed away.

'And that's when I landed here.' he sat down on the floor of the basement, 'Not before picking up my favourite counselling friend, Jack Daniels.'

Spike let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled at his short bleached hair. Once again he thought, "Why me."

Finally he got up and left into the night. Not even noticing the slightlytearing Dawn who had been sitting by the door listening.

Wow, all done! Sorry if it was short. But on the plus side we can get into the good parts now that the introductions are over.

Remember to R&R. Especially the second R! REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE!

Thank you's:

Spike's girl Luna Ash: Sure I'll continue! I'm glad someone wants me too! THANKS FOR THE REPLY!

Imzadi: Ya Dennis rocks! Anya and Dennis...hmm I don't know if I'm going to write that late into the show but I suppose I can just kill anya off anyways seeing as it's AU! Sure I'll try to get Lindsey and Kate in the club but can't make promises cause you'll see...(who mystery!) THANKS FOR THE REPLY!

Dru: Glad you liked it. Ya I thought it would be funny to see Fred talking to her plant. I know I'd hate not being able to talk. THANKS FOR THE REPLY!

MysticWolf1: Why thank you! I was a little worried it may be boring! You know I wasn't thinking about a comedy but now that you mention that I can see what you mean. Maybe I will. I just find that with most comedies characters have a way of going OOC. But I'm definitely going to add Comedy now! THANKS FOR THE REPLY!

Queen J: Hello! and Thank you! I love Dennis! I think he's the coolest ghost out there and he can live in my room any day! Yup thanks fixed the summary! THANKS FOR THE REPLY!


	3. Vacationing in Sunnyhell

**DISCLAIMER:** "Ma'am Greenwalt and Whedon are on the phone." "Really?" "No! Why would they call you? It's not like you own anything." "True-I OWN NOTHING!"

**SUMMARY:** Buffy and Angel reunite. Cordelia and Spike share the pain. So what do they do? They set up a dating club where they find each other dates for the weekends. This eventually leads them to each other. But what happens when Angel realizes he may have chosen the wrong girl? (AU)

**AN:** I'm going to take a little time out to do some advertising. If anyone's interested in RPG-ing. There's a new angel board at queenj. what are we waiting for already?

Dawn quickly got up after Spike's departure, surprised she hadn't been noticed, but to be fair Spike was quite distracted and distressed. She took her sleeve and wiped away the tear streaks that would undoubtedly bring questions. ('Everyone still treats me like a baby!') It wasn't supposed to happen like this. No one was supposed to be hurt by her sister being back. Everyone was supposed to rejoice. Dawn pushed that away, she couldn't say that, she knew now for a fact Spike was happy to have Buffy back.

She had been listening in the dark by the door to the basement, long enough to know Spike was probably more happy than the others. It was Angel he didn't seem keen on, and as she listened to fragments of his spoken thoughts she was able to piece together what was going on and her heart broke for him. A love that would never be returned.

However that was only half of it, her heart had broke for herself as well. She knew it was a foolish thing to have a crush on the neutered vampire but she couldn't help it. He actually listened to her like she was a person not a toddler who always needed protection. And lets face it, his looks weren't bad either. She also knew he had a thing for her beautiful blond ('perfect slayer') sister, and she was and will most likely always be, just his little sister figure.

With that last thought in her mind she flew up to her room. If she was his little sister, she would play the part. When he came back he would need some major cheering up and surprising herself, Dawn realized she was content with the role she played in his life, ('Or would it be his death? Man my life is weird.') because he could date anyone but he only had one niblet.

>HYPERION HOTEL

Cordelia sat grumbling on the steps of the Hyperion Hotel, her small suitcase of luggage beside her. She was glad her meltdown seemed to be over and she no longer felt the need to break down at any given moment. It had been two days since she had decided to get up, face the world, and took that shower. She had gone back to the office the next day all smiles. Anyone who didn't know Cordelia extremely well, would think nothing changed which was lucky for her, because the only one who did know her that well was in Sunnydale with his slayer.

'Don't think about that!' Cordelia mentally berated herself. 'Remember good karma, people will be drawn to you. Hot hunky pieces of salty goodness hopefully. Angel is a friend and we have to be happy for him.'

Cordelia let out a sigh, it would be so much easier to be happy for him if they only had to talk on the phone. Cordelia took that back, she remembered their last phone call and it was anything but easy. Not only was it gut wrenching, it also lead her to her present dilemma of face to face interactions (with people she didn't want to interact with,) and a trip back to good ole' Sunnyhell.

Ring! Ring!Ring!

"Hey Cordy is it you?"

"No it's sasquatch! Really Angel?...(pause) Angel! Are you coming back soon, you're not going to be all Broody are you? (laughs)

"Haha, don't be ridiculous, why would I brood when I got my seer and my slayer! Me and Buffy got back together-this is great news for you eh? Now you won't have to put up with my sentimental whiny moments.

"Oh yah, great news!"

"Right...anyways tell everyone to pack up. You're all coming down here for a vacation. It's not like there's been any activity up there and no visions so we should all take a long deserved break".

"Vacation to the hell mouth? Are you serious? We should go to Hawaii or something?"

(laughs) "Less joking more packing, see you guys by tomorrow! Alright Bye! "(hangs up)

"Yah, bye".

The worst part of the call for Cordelia was the sheer bliss coming off from his side of the phone. It had taken all her composure to not break and go home on the spot.

'And people say I can't act.'

So here they were, all packed , car started and waiting for Gunn to get Fred down and then off to 'Home Sweet Home.'

"What's the matter sugarplums?"

Cordelia stepped out of her daze and met the face of the Green skinned, Host Lorne. A good demon and even better friend. He had the ability to read souls when people sang for him and owned a sanctuary karaoke club called Caritas where violence was not permitted.

"Oh nothing, just a little tired you know, leaving all early and stuff. So not good for my mandatory beauty sleep!" she kid.

Lorne smiled back, "Oh I know what you mean, just look at these bags, believe me honey they aint pretty and do you know how hard it is to find green cover-up?" Cordelia laughed, and for the first time was glad they were leaving for the trip. The brightness in Lorne's eyes when they first asked him to come along was just so adorable, and now even though he was mock complaining with her, that excitement was still evident.

"Well, don't worry, once everyone sees how handsome you are, the bags will go unnoticed. Just promise you won't break too many hearts." Cordelia replied seriously. 'Sure he's green, has two horns and is a demon, but Lorne's a real catch and anyone who lands him will never regret it.'

Which would be true, Lorne just had a way to make everyone feel good about themselves.

"Princess?"

Cordelia turned shocked out of her thoughts, "Hmm?... Sorry what?" she stammered.

"I said thanks for the oh so true compliments dumpling," Lorne's voice then took on a more serious comforting tone, "and don't feel so blue. You're young, attractive and with a heart of gold. Anyone to stupid to see that, doesn't deserve too or you."

Cordelia felt the tears form as she gave him a huge hug, which he happily returned.

He spoke up again, "Why here's our little pumpkin now!" he smiled and Cordelia followed his gaze and smiled as well. Fred was finally making her way down with Gunn following behind carrying a small duffel bag of Fred's stuff.

"Hi Lorne!" Fred exclaimed happily giving him a huge smile and racing to give him a bear hug. Cordelia was amused to see Gunn scowl a bit at this. 'My my, has someone given me. Cordelia Chase, a look of invitation to match make?' she thought, 'Just cause I've got heinous bad luck in the love department doesn't mean we all have too!' Once again driven back to earth by Lorne's exclamations.

"Wheee..Now we can hit the road! Shot gun!" Lorne raced off and left the three smiling at his enthusiasm.

Cordelia then sighed, but was forced to smile when Fred gave her a questioning look. Cordelia laced her arm through the other women's and declared, "Lets be off."

>SUNNYDALE

"What you've got to be kidding me!" Spike groaned to his only real friend Dawn. "The whole bloody crew is going to come down here? Well I can see how that's going to go." Really he was mad cause that meant the "Angel-boy" would be staying longer. In Spike's opinion he'd already stayed too long. A grim smile crossed his face as he remembered the morning before when he and his grandsire reunited.

"Spike?"

"Angelus?"

"It's Angel."

"Right no need to get your knickers in a twist...Angel-US!"

"What are you doing here Spike? And why shouldn't I stake you right now."

"My my, temper, temper, What's the matter Angelus, aren't happy to see your old pal Spike?"

"I'll be happier seeing you as dust. Whatever you have planned, forget it. I won't let you and face it you're a loser. Even Dru saw that and left."

Spike's cocky smile lowered for a second and his eyes flashed with emotion. Knowing it was a stupid thing to do, especially in his condition, didn't change the fact he did it anyway. Spike lunged towards Angel, fist raised.

Angel smiled and moved out of the way causing Spike to trip. He grabbed the younger vampire by the scruff of his jacket collar with one hand and held a stake in the other that he had pulled out of his coat pocket.  
"Alright Spike no games, you promise to leave now, and I don't turn you to dust"

Spike's reply, a cocky smile.

Luckily for Spike, Willow had been walking by and saw what was about to transpire. She had quickly stopped Angel and explained the situation. 'What an idiot!" Spike thought to himself remembering how little his grand sire had been able to say.

"He' s good?"

"Yes!" Willow rubbed her head, she could feel the migraine. 'Was Angel always this stupid?'

"Spike equals good side?"

Sigh. "Yes Angel for the hundredth time, yes and yes to your next question!"

"Ok I know but I mean Spike?"

"For crying out loud, yes you wanker, I'm good-well as good as someone evil can be. Honestly Peaches you sure are slow."

"Spike have you even been listening to me?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"What's that Niblit? Oh! Of course. Angel's team coming to Sunnydale! blah! blah! blah!" Spike answered.

Dawn let out a sigh, sometimes it was all just so pointless. "I said, it wouldn't be all bad and you don't have to act like it's a funeral or something." She felt bad saying that because she could practically feel what he was thinking and new it was slowly making him even more depressed. Lately he had spent all his time in the basement refusing to talk to everyone but Dawn.

She continued anyways, "Like Cordelia's coming and I haven't seen her in ages! She used to teach me the coolest way to do my hair and stuff. And make up! She's a pro. seriously! Promised I'd have myself a new boyfriend by the time she was done giving one of her makeovers. I hope she doesn't mind having girl time with me again. I mean she can't go patrolling with the rest cause she's not supernatural or weird or anything plus the rest of the guys still thinks she's a bitch. I heard Buffy and Angel arguing over why she has to come. I'm glad though, she was always nice to me!" Dawn kept on going until finally Spike scared her to a stop.

"What was that about a boyfriend?" he asked yelling. "NO. BOYFRIENDS. PERIOD."

Dawn just shook her head and smiled. She then heard Xander calling her and left, telling Spike she'd talk to him soon and possibly bring him some blood.

Spike nodded absently, his mind was somewhere else-like on the Slayer. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, it was getting worse.

He did have time to mentally note not to let the air head annoying cheerleader anywhere near his Dawnie. She was obviously a bad example.

>ON THE ROAD

_"_SNORE...SNORE..."

Gunn couldn't take it anymore. "Can someone please shut Barbie up? Her snoring is driving me crazy not to mention I think she's drooling on my shoulder!" He looked at Cordelia's head that was fast asleep on him. She had been sleeping extremely loudly for about an hour and lucky for all they only had about fifteen minutes left until they reached their destination.

"Oh relax Gunn, Look!" Wesley pointed to a sign that said, "Welcome to Sunnydale."

"Thank merciful heavens we're here!" Lorne cried out in delight. He had been happy to be invited but had not realized the price was putting up with Cordelia's very unladylike snores. "Quick we can wake princess up now."

The three people in the car looked at him like he were crazy.

"I know I said I wanted it to stop but have you ever woken up a Cordelia who does not want to be woken up?" Gunn asked with extreme serious.

Luckily for all before Lorne could respond Cordelia awoke on her own.

"Guys we here yet?" she asked, and looking at their faces she frowned, "What do I got something on my face? Oh my gosh, is it drool?" she looked alarm.

The rest let out a breath of relief all had momentarily thought they'd woken her up. Wesley regain his composure and surprised said. "As a matter of fact we are!"

They pulled up to a house and a group of people came out. Both teams kind of stood their staring until finally...

"Guys! You made it!" Angel grabbed the nearest person who happened to be Cordelia and gave her a hug.

Her eyes momentarily showed the pain she felt, not wanting anyone to see, she looked over Angel straight into the eyes of a different vampire facing out the window.

'Spike?'

A LITTLE EARLIER

Spike could here the car approaching before the rest saw it. Dawn had come back down on her word and brought him some blood. She had decided it would be better for him to go up and greet the visitors with everyone else. Spike wasn't much at listening to others, but he found it nearly impossible to resist Dawn's demands so grumbling all the way up the basement steps he complied.

He laughed at the stupidity of them all. They entire Scooby Gang was sitting there waiting for the guests to arrive. Like they had nothing better to do which Spike realized they didn't. The only plus side was how nervous Xander looked, apparently he had briefly dated the cheerleader and was slightly afraid of seeing her again. 'Why on earth she'd choose him must prove how dim the girl is!' Spike never really liked that bloke, in his opinion Xander was a weak tag-a-long although secretly, he would never admit it, he kind of admired Xander's courage. The boy knew he could never be as strong as his friends but still fought beside them. 'That doesn't stop him from being bloody annoying.'

Finally the car pulled up and everyone walked outside with the exception of himself. He just stood in place staring out the window. His glanced up and his eyes locked onto those of Cordelia's. He found his mouth go dry, looking at her eyes he felt he could be looking at himself. The same pain mirrored hers. 'You've got to be kidding me! Common ground with barbie?' But at the same time, he still couldn't stop thinking,

'Cordelia?'

YAY! Another chapter done! And for me it was quite long!

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED**! IN THE NEXT CHAP I'LL THANK YOU MORE PERSONALLY BUT RIGHT NOW I'M TOO TIRED! BAD EXCUSE I KNOW! BUT **I REALLY DO APPRECIATE YOU GUYS!**

Okay everyone R&R!


	4. Graveyard encounters

**DISCLAIMER:** Hmm lets check my pockets shall we...Wow! A whole button and a piece of lint. In case you didn't get the picture. I have nothing I own nothing...But man, I can still dream...(insert cheesy daydream music here.)

**SUMMARY:** Buffy and Angel reunite. Cordelia and Spike share the pain. So what do they do? They set up a dating club where they find each other dates for the weekends. This eventually leads them to each other. But what happens when Angel realizes he may have chosen the wrong girl? (AU)

**AN:** Feel free to pass on ideas! And check out my home page!

"Would you stop staring you leper!" Cordelia cried out in irritation. 'Count on Xander to stare at Lorne the whole time we've been here so far, (which for the record has already been too long) with one of his stupid gawking looks.' she thought to herself quite annoyed.

She let out an inward sigh, to say things had been going well would be the biggest load of bull. They had arrived about an hour ago and the most that had been said after the initial 'hello-ing' and introductions and just been Cordelia's outburst. 'Oh God the introductions!" Cordelia shook her head trying to rid away the migraine threatening to take hold of her...

Hi everybody!' Cordelia put on a happy face as she went around meeting everyone again. She couldn't help feeling like a stranger and was waiting for the chance to go stand by her family again. Her family, in turn, were standing in the same spot, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Well with the exception of Gunn and Wes.

Wes was making his own hello's and professing how happy he was to be here again. Cordelia had to hold back a snort. From his complaining he had done before they all left, she knew the opposite couldn't be more true. She couldn't blame him either, back in LA he had found confidence in himself and had started standing out as a formidable researcher and warrior. Here he was going to be the second Giles-no one wanted in the first place- again.

She sighed realizing her position wouldn't be much better either. The Old Queen C. She wasn't dumb enough to think many people had thought she changed, and she was just waiting for the moment one of them, (most likely Xander or Buffy) brought it all back. she also knew with disgust for herself, that she would take the bait and in all likelihood slip back into Bitch mode. Survival was for the fittest. She looked back at Gunn and smiled.

Gunn was just looking around at everyone and Cordy could tell exactly what he was thinking, 'This is the super Scooby gang? And I thought I'd see something impressive.'

Cordy got to Willow, Tara and Dawn and for the first time felt it wasn't such a bad idea to be here as they enveloped her in a group hug. Then they were interrupted by the last, (well looking at Buffy and Angel holding hands, making doe eyes) the second to last person she wanted to see. That person being...

"DEMON!"

...Xander Harris!

Xander flew towards Lorne with an axe in his hand that looked far to big for him. Lorne incredibly surprised put his hands up and started backing away.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at her ex- 'so ex it barely counts that we dated' boyfriend, and again at Anya who came running after him. Cordelia quickly ran to stop Xander. Luckily for Lorne, and unluckily for Xander, Gunn got to them. He grabbed Xander by the shoulders and slammed his knee into the unsuspecting boy's nose out of reflex. The axe was immediately dropped and forgotten for the chaos that ensued after.

"HEY!" Buffy shouted. She ran and picked Xander up. "What was that for?" Leaving Xander to the care of Anya she stepped forward towards Gunn. Gunn just smiled in turn and said, "Hey he started it! You know with the trying-and may I say trying very badly-to kill my friend and all."

They both turned to Lorne who was trying desperately to hide behind Fred, and Fred who wanted nothing more but to hide as well, shaking under the slayers glare. She let out a strangled squeak as she made eye contact with Buffy and felt like fainting. For better or for worse, she did.

Cordelia quickly got into the middle of things. Breaking everyone apart she ran to pick Fred up, but looking at Wesley's worried face opted to let him do that. She tried not to wince when she realized Gunn wasn't looking to happy with the deal. 'Oh boy! Two of them, one girl!' she thought. 'Well that's a different issue that will have to be solved later.' Cordelia immediately went into Cordy mode, and started issuing orders.

"Wesley, take her inside. Willow want to make some tea for when she wakes up? Xander apologize to Lorne. Everyone else, move it or lose it! We got a man down here!" Angel who had basically done nothing and had been completely ignorant to his team's discomfort finally jumped in clearing a path to the door for Wes and Fred.

And then...

They'd sat there staring at each other...

"What's it to you May-Queen? What is he your loyal subject, of whom I have to ask your permission first to do anything around him?" Xander retorted angrily, although his pink ears gave away his embarrassment about being caught with his little staring problem.

Cordelia was chased out of memory lane, 'Or was that nightmare street?' she shuddered.

"Well Xander, if you must know-most people don't have to ask permission, but then again most people aren't entirely rude like you."

"Hey!" Anya spoke up but before she could finish Gunn gave Xander a penetrating stare and stood up for his favourite vision girl, friend.

"Well actually technically Barbie here is his or should I say was his ruler. Seeing as how she was the dimensions ruler from a prophecy, the same dimension Lorne's from. Isn't that right princess."

The two of them shared a conspiratorial smile and then both turned on cue to glare at the confused Xander.

Soon things started getting a little less tense as people started to get a little but not much more comfortable.

Willow and Tara had been looking after Fred who had woken up a little while ago and had quickly asked questions about the tea they'd made. The discussion that started so simply had now moved on to the similarities between the laws of applied physics and magic.

Wes had gone upstairs with Giles to discuss whatever demon-lore they needed to discuss.

'It's like the tweed twins! ' Cordelia stifled a laugh at her thought, and for some reason Gunn had followed. Cordelia assumed it was because he still didn't believe the two weren't related and was trying to catch them on that lie.

Angel and Buffy had moved into the kitchen together which Cordelia didn't want to think about-unless she wanted to feel a huge piercing imaginary piece of glass stab her heart.

She looked over at Lorne and couldn't decide between being amused or sorry for the poor guy. Dawn had immediately taken a fascination with him and what he was able to do. She had spent some time now asking questions about everything she could think of between singing off-key for him to read her.

"So what's your club like? Can anyone just walk in? Do you get a lot of humans? Am I old enough? Why do you dress so bright? I like your horns they're cute and shiny!-do you polish them?" Much to Lorne's credit, he had been happy to answer her questions and was actually delighted to talk to the over-hyper teenager before him. He was also pleased with the compliments she would throw in. It was liking having a little sister who didn't hate you! 'Yup got to love my disappointed family back home!'

Xander and Anya who had made a pointed statement to avoid everything about Cordelia and Gunn were just sitting on the couch both making out and Cordy sick.

Finally she couldn't take anymore and went into the kitchen for some water, forgetting it was already occupied. She stopped in the doorway and could hear arguing.

"I still don't see why you had to have them come over here. We're supposed to be doing some private reuniting not group bonding." Buffy whined.

"I know, but we can still do that!" Angel countered, "I just thought it would be nice for everyone to meet and relax together."

"Oh yah real relaxing," Buffy fumed, "I'm sure Xander felt like he was in a spa when What's-his-face, broke his nose."

"It wasn't broken and he did kind of start it!" Angel pleaded not wanting to fight, "I mean to be fair, he did try to attack and kill Lorne." Angel tried not to laugh at the word

"Tried" because that was exactly what it was-a try and not a very good one, he could barely lift the heavy axe he had chosen.

Buffy couldn't believe her ears, "Xander's fault? Could you blame him, he saw a demon! I mean come on how was he supposed to know you hang out with demons which by the way what's up with that?"

"I'm half-demon." Angel reminded her, giving her a strange look.

"Well, you're different," Buffy trailed off, "You got a soul. Anyways whatever, fine you brought the gang but could you at least talked to Cordelia about how to behave with other "lesser" people." Buffy scowled; "did you see the way she immediately started bossing everyone around like she owned the place?"

"Buffy..." Angel started,

Cordelia chose this moment to intervene seeing and recognizing that look in Angel's eyes.

"Oh sorry, to interrupt. Just a little parched you know!" She sauntered over to grab a glass and after pouring some water left quickly, desperately trying to ignore the stares at her back.

As she left she could here two apologies being spoken, apparently her disruption was exactly what they needed to see how stupid they were being. Cordy couldn't help cringing and what they could be doing now.

Suddenly as she thought about her terrible grief and how she could be the only person alone in this world, a face floated around in her mind.

'Spike!' she thought again and wondered how she could have forgot him.

She went up to Willow and asked, "I know this is going to come out sounding stupid, but I thought I saw Spike before."

The Scooby gang opened their eyes as if realizing for the first time Spike wasn't there.

As soon as Cordelia finished her sentence, Dawn quickly ran down into the basement to check up on her best friend.

"Well, actually, yah he is here. But that's weird that he isn't here-here right now!" Willow stumbled.

Cordelia just gave her a look.

Willow flushed and continued to explain, "Spike was here, he's good now you know. He's got this chip inside him that makes him harmless to humans. But he doesn't seem to be around unless he went back into the basement but he was right here when we all went too see you."

Dawn came running at that minute to report Spike was gone. "He must have left for his crypt through the back door." She told them with a hint of distress in her voice.

Cordelia shocked about everything she had been told sat down. 'So he his here-and helping the side of good.' She kept thinking about Spike wondering what had made him change and suddenly the pain she saw in his eyes wouldn't leave her alone.

'Of course, everyone's favourite slayer!'

The more she tried to not think about his hurt filled eyes the more she saw them. She knew then she had to find him. If anyone knew what she was going through, she had a big feeling it was him.

Getting up she quickly said, "Hey, guys I'm going to go out and take a night time stroll." She put on her jacket.

"But Cordy!" Tara started to warn, but Cordelia waved her off.

"Don't worry-Got everything right here!" She patted a bulge in her jacked and opened it up to reveal a stake.

"Be back in a few!" She said happily and walked into the night.

Spike blew out some smoke, and started making designs in the air with the lit butt in his hand as he sat under a tree, enjoying the peace brought by a quiet cemetery. He didn't know why he ran out but right now he didn't care. A pile of dust sat beside him and Spike took a small quiet moment for his fallen brethren he'd dusted. Not that he particularly cared for the vamp, but tonight just seemed like one of those life changing nights where you had to accept everything about yourself and who you are.

'And what am I? A love stricken, vampire with a chip, poof!' Spike thought miserably.

The truth was he knew why he left; he didn't want to face the haunting face of Cordelia Chase. Seeing her misery mirroring his had left his dead heart shattered. Spike was used to pain, Spike could thrive on pain when he wanted too or wallow in it. He had always firmly believed it was his choice and being a vamp it usually was. But Cordelia on the other hand, well pain should never be on a face as pretty as that.

'No matter how clueless and annoying the bird is!' he thought.

Also he knew she had seen him, and knew that like a typical human would want to talk about it.

'Well then again, she may talk more than normal humans but it's always been a disguise technique. She can hide how she feels better than some vampires I've met.' Spike only had to remember how quickly her happy mask went back on as he stood at the window.

Utter heartbreak concealed by sunny happiness in a second.

'Got to admire her skills anyways! Even if her taste in men stinks. I mean what is it with Peaches and women?' Spike thought as he felt the wetness on his face. He hadn't even noticed he had been crying. 'Yet Again.' he let out an involuntary growl.

Suddenly out of nowhere he heard a scream of pain he thought he recognized.

'Cordelia?' he thought panicked. He quickly ran to the sound of her screams as fast as he could.

Cordelia let out a sigh she didn't even know she had been holding. The night air was engulfing her and clearing out her mind. She could feel tension she had been ignoring come back to her and slowly be eased away.

She started walking to the cemetery. Many people thought her a ditz but the truth was she was quite smart. However even she knew how dumb she was being walking to a graveyard, in Sunnydale, at night!

'Hello Cordy! What's wrong with you!'

She ignored the voice in her head and wandered off anyways.

It wasn't long until she reached the cemetery, Sunnydale being a very small place. As soon as she took a couple steps into the cemetery, a familiar feeling shot through her head. She grabbed on to the nearest tombstone to balance herself as the vision struck. She screamed out in pain, as blinding white heat scorched the inside of her head with pictures.

FLASH: A little girl lost in the cemetery by a gargoyle statue

FLASH: swarm of vampires surround her

FLASH: they creep up and one grabs her by the head and tilts it.

FLASH: One bends over as the girl screams for help, his teeth break through skin.

"NO!" Cordelia cried. She tried getting up, she had to save the kid. There was no time to get to the others, Why didn't someone suggest paroling today?

She started running into the cemetery stumbling, still off balance. She knew where the statue was. One hand still gripped her hands, as she tried to keep the numbing pain away.

Not looking she ran straight into someone and fell.

Shaking she pulled out her stake and screamed, "Back off buddy!"

Spike ran to get to Cordelia, he had never heard such pain filled screams in his life and he'd heard a lot! He hurried through the yard and collided into something warm.

'Cordelia! Thank god!'

"Hey, pet it's me!" he stated as a wooden stake was placed into his way. "Cordelia? It's Spike!"

Cordelia recognized the voice and looking up saw the face of Spike. She lowered the stake and pulled herself. She started yelling in anxiety.

"Spike! You have to help the girl!" she was panting as she spoke.

"What?" Spike asked clearly confused, "What girl!"

"Vision...Gargoyle...girl...vampires...GO!" Cordelia managed.

Spike didn't need to be told twice, he had no idea what vision was but the rest made perfect sense. He took off right away at the urgent look in Cordelia's eyes and the authority in her voice.

'Well guess we know who's really in charge of Angel Ivestigations!' he thought with amusement.

He looked behind him to see that Cordelia was still following behind and trying to massage her temples.

The two reached the gargoyle statue in time to see the vampires gather around a small brown haired girl who was crying.

"Is this a private party mates? Or can anyone join?" Not waiting for an answer Spike vamped out and staked the nearest vampire.

He started making his way through the crowd dodging blows and staking where he could.

He growled at one of the vamps who had struck him hard in the mouth

"That bloody hurts!" he screamed. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Cordelia usher the girl away. She took her to a safe distance where the girl could still be seen but was away from the fight.

'Good!' Spike thought as he blocked a couple hits from a vampire who had been turned at a young age from what Spike could tell. The kid looked like he would have been fifteen.

However Spike's opinion of the situation changed when Cordelia came back to the group and took out her stake.

"Pet, get out of here!" he shouted. She shook her head no.

'Bloody hell! Everyone has to be a hero!' he thought. He finished off the fifteen year old and made his way to Cordelia, luckily there were only a two vamps left and one of them was busy with Cordelia.

He stopped in surprise however to see the girl handling herself fairly well. She was dodging blows and fighting back and Spike was slightly impressed. "Someone's been training!" he yelled. She spared a smile and finally was able to stake her vamp

Cordelia needed this. She hadn't felt so alive and active in days now. She didn't know why she came back to the battle when Spike was doing such a good job but she didn't care. All her pent up feelings were coming out on this one vamp and it was doing her good.

She couldn't believe how her mind had stopped thinking and her body was naturally reacting like Angel had trained her.

'Don't think about him!' she scolded.

She heard Spike and gave him a small smile. Still looking for openings she avoided a blow and found one. She reached out and dusted her vampire and then fell to her knees in exhaustion.

Unknown to her the only vampire left had taken her moment of weakness as an invitation. She gasped as his arms went around her and he whispered, "Your mine."

Spike was on the vampire in a second. He saw the twit approaching Cordelia and as he grabbed her Spike made his move. He punched the guy's face over Cordelia's shoulder and got ready to lunge the stake through his heart.

Slender hands stopped him, he looked into Cordelia's eyes and nodded. Cordelia than staked the second vampire with a vicious lunge and then kicked his dust (literally) into the wind.

Cordelia got up and thanked Spike.

"What for luv?" he asked.

"Letting me kill that bastard." Cordelia answered, she didn't tell him that this was the one who was going to bite the girl.

"The girl!" Cordelia exclaimed.

She quickly walked over to her and comforted the small child.

Her and Spike walked the girl, named Charlotte, home and saw her safely into her parents' worried arms. After assuring the mom bringing her back was nothing, they left.

"So," Spike started,

"Yah?" Cordelia answered.

"Visions?" he questioned.

"Yah, long story." Cordy replied.

"I got time if you do pet."

Cordelia thought of going back to the Summers' residence.

"I got time. Lets go to your place."

Spike let out a laugh.

He was surprised he still could laugh and more surprised by who was causing it. Then he considered how full of surprises the girl before him was, and how drunk they were and decided with that combination anything was possible.

Cordelia had told the entire story about Doyle and passing on the visions. Spike now considered Doyle an impeccable bloke who he wouldn't mind, instead of the strange Irish bloke he first thought him to be.

When Spike realized Cordelia was slipping into depression about the details of Doyle's death he had quickly brought out the alcohol.

As Cordelia and Spike loosened up she told him about the team and all their adventures and he told her about the chip and his misadventures.

Now the two had been laughing at everyone and everything they could think of.

"Did you see what Xander was wearing?" Cordelia asked in a devilish whisper looking up to his face from her position: lying down, her head in Spike's crossed lap.

"I know Cordy!" Spike giggled without embarrassment, "I mean I don't have a bloody reflection and still no how to match!"

The two burst into laughter and Spike added, "But that's the least of his problems. Just as I left I saw him struggling with an axe I'm sure even you could pick up."

"Hey!" Cordelia slapped as she took another sip from the bottle they had opened, three others lay empty around them and two more unopened and waiting.

"But it's true!" she laughed, "You should have seen him afterwards, he tried attacking Lorne-"

"The good demon from Pylea?" Spike interrupted.

Cordy nodded and said, "Right, and Gunn totally kicked his ass."

"The vampire street fighter?"

"Ya, That's one way of putting it." Cordy agreed.

"Oh I wish I could see that!" Spike sighed dreamily

Cordelia laughed at his expression and then finally became a little more solemn. "You know what Spiky-doodle?" she asked using his newly formed nickname.

"What? Cordy-pops" Spike answered back just as serious.

"We need to stop being so pathetic. I mean it's obvious you got a thing for the slayer..." Cordy grimaced.

"And you got one for the ponce." Spike continued for her. Spike grimaced.

"Yeah, and they both got a thing for each other." Both grimaced.

"And we get nothing." Spike finishes. Both sighed.

"You know, I don't know why you want the slayer," Cordelia spoke up, "You're totally way to cute for her. And if you ditched the Billy Idol impersonation, you could totally be even hotter. The slayer, well she has frizzy limp hair and that just wouldn't compliment you."

Spike nodded, and thoughtfully said, "And you and peaches, well come on why do you like that wanker? Really, Who am I," Spike raised his voice up a notch and imitated his grandsire, "Hi I'm angel, I whine because I have a soul and did evil stuff, Is it alright if I get some hair with my gel?" Spike scrunched up his face and then looked back down at Cordelia, "Now look at you! You're Queen C and he-he just sits around making puppy eyes at frizz-uffy." Spike and Cordelia laughed. Spike took the bottle from Cordelia's hand and took a swig.

"Oh and by the way luv, I'm over a hundred years old, trust me when I say Idol copied me-and may I add without permission."

"Reallu?" Cordelia asked eyes wide, and then going back on to topic stated, "You're right! gel-puppy is so not worth crying over. We should see other people and forget about the bad hair squad."

Spike nodded his head in agreement.

"In fact I know exactly how to do that as well." Cordy continued, "We'll start our very own dating club. I'll find you a date for the weekend and you find me a date for the weekend. Since it's Friday today we got tons of time to find people for next week."

"You know luv, that's the best idea I've ever heard! And people kept saying your dumb!" Spike replied.

Cordelia smiled up at him pleased.

"But wait a minute, what if we find people the other can't stand for each other?" Spike asked.

"Hmm...how hard is that going to be for me? All I need to find is some skinny, skanky blonde!" Spike gave her a look, "Or not!" Cordelia thought about it and then she lit up again and said, "I know! We can spend this weekend together and get to know each other more-that way we'll know what the other likes and dislikes."

"Excellent idea!" Spike stated, not realizing he'd agreed to spend time with the cheerleader he had not that long ago thought to be dreadfully annoying and a bad influence.

The two continued in their fake drunken happiness both knowing deep down that come tomorrow they'll get to add nasty hangover to their heart ache. However both decided on their own, that the dating club may be what they needed to forget(or at least get laid) and to follow through with it and convince the other to as well if they didn't agree in the morning.

Soon both Cordelia and Spike passed out and both dreamt of frizz-uffys' and gel-pups and the disappearance of one of them (depending on who's dream).

TADAA! ALL DONE!

SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE TO COME OUT!

I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL FINALS!

ON TO THANK YOU'S!

MysticWolf1: Thanks so much for the support. I hoped I cleared up what Dawn was doing for you, and thanks for pointing out how ambiguous it was to have her there. Suspense? Sweet! That's what I was going for. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Shay2: Oh I think they'd be a hoot together too! Well we'll just have to see what Angel does about choosing the wrong girl and I hope I don't disappoint you! Thanks so much for the faith and reading this fic! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Imzadi: Ya poor Lindsey. He's such an awesome character-it's a shame they killed him off. Well actually it's a same they killed the show off! Grr...As for Fred and Gunn...well who knows who she's with! (add mysterious music here!) Thanks for sticking with the story and your ideas! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Spike's Girl Luna Ash: Me a wonderful writer? Well thank yah kindly ma'am! Great to here you say that and I'm glad you're liking it! After all one writes to please his audience right? THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Queen J: Spike is an intense character. I'm glad you liked it. The plot? Well sorry can't share that with you yet...but lets say the ball is definitely rolling! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Dru: I don't like Spike with the Slayer either, in my opinion Drusilla and Spike were the perfect couple. So yah not a huge B/S shipper but I will admit there's been some good fics with them together. Great work? lil' ole me? Thanks! I'm incredible flattered! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

liquidburning: I know! Slayer and a Vampire? Well sometimes it works! Plus Whedon and Greenwalt...who are we to argue? I'm glad you like it and I hope you don't have to wait either! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

LoveAlways: Thank you! I'm glad we agree on that! lol! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!


End file.
